1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic passivation layer composition and/or a transistor including an organic passivation layer fabricated thereform and/or an electronic device including an organic passivation layer fabricated therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor may be used as a switching device for a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, an electrophoretic display, or the like.
Conventionally, the semiconductor layer of a thin film transistor may include an inorganic semiconductor material such as silicon (Si). Inorganic semiconductor materials may be expensive and require a high temperature vacuum process. Research is underway on substituting the inorganic semiconductor material with an organic semiconductor material.
An the organic thin film transistor may be fabricated by a solution process at a low temperature, an organic thin film transistor may simplify the process and save cost compared to a flat panel display made with a silicon-based material and a vacuum deposition process. In addition, an organic thin film transistor may be formed in a shape such as a fiber or a film considering the characteristics of the organic material.
Recently, thin film transistors using the organic semiconductor material having high performance such that the electrical characteristics such as charge mobility and current on-off ratio are comparable to the conventional inorganic semiconductor device using a-Si have been reported. However, for the commercialization of organic thin film transistors by substituting for the conventional inorganic semiconductor device, long-term reliability is desired.